


Fuck You

by NicNack4U



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs mentioned - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beverly Katz Mentioned, Blanket Permission, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Complete, Cuba, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Ending, Havana, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Margot Verger mentioned - Freeform, Molly Graham mentioned, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Post-Fall Hannigram. Will is still feeling bitter about their past.





	Fuck You

 

 

 

 

Tensions rose after their fall off the cliff. Chiyoh had rescued them in a small row boat, ignoring Will's glares and obeyed Hannibal's every order.

 

She rowed them to another boat, bigger. Will was surprised to recognize it as his NOLA.

 

He quietly thanked her, but she shook her head and pointed at Hannibal. Will rolled his eyes at the cannibal's preening. Hannibal didn't take offense and just kept smiling.

 

They sailed to Havana, Cuba. The tension between the two men grew thicker and thicker.

 

Chiyoh escorted them to their new home. It was modest, by Hannibal Lecter standards. He smiled when Will made a note of it out loud.

 

"I don't wish to be caught a second time, if I can help it. The first time was for you, after all, dear Will. If you recall."

He lightly shrugged. "And I want you to be comfortable here. This is your home now too, Will."

 

Will didn't outwardly react to that, but he did feel his heart skip a few beats. God, this ridiculous man.

 

Chiyoh said a quick goodbye to them and left just as fast. Now it was just Hannibal and Will. Like they used to be. Alone together.

 

A week flew by and Will was still adjusting to his new life. He kept his distance as best as he could and barely spoke. 

 

But Hannibal knew that there was a volcano about to erupt within Will.

 

The question was: When would it happen?

 

The answer came to him two weeks later. He'd been chopping vegetables for a light stew when Will marched into the kitchen and grabbed him.

 

He pulled the older man into a powerful, forceful, biting and brutal kiss.

 

When it was over, Will's expression changed from lustful to angry. He shouted at Hannibal for everything the man did to him and others he had cared about.

 

Hannibal kept a neutral expression until Will was done talking. "While I do regret what I did to Beverly and Abigail, truly, I do not regret taking a child away from you and Margot. Nor do I feel remorse for making the Dragon trying to kill Molly and her boy."

 

Will growled and dragged Hannibal to the master bedroom.

 

Later, Will was still angry, though not as much as he was before. He noticed his sadistic, cruel partner's smug expression and snorted.

 

"Y'know what? Fuck you!"

 

"I already did!"

 

"..." Will silently squinted at Hannibal and gave him the stink-eye. Hannibal continued in a victorious, self-congratulatory manner.

 

" - and I did it  _real_ good."

 

Will and Hannibal stared at each other for a long moment and then burst out into side-splitting, bones and muscles aching laughter. Tears ran down their cheeks as they tried to calm down and catch their breath.

 

Will sighed in defeat, grinning goofily. "You did."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
